Never Meddle
by Trisyl
Summary: Mandy's past. Very dry and boring for the first two chapters. This describes the whole beginning of the Friends of the Fairies period.


Never Meddle:  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the younger Mandy's headstrong personality.  
  
"Bandy-footed Mandy! Bandy-footed Mandy!" sang the children wickedly, to the tune of "Ring Around the Rosy", a ring around their prey. Mandy could care less. They weren't her friends anyway. She had only stopped by the wayside to pick a few flowers. They would've looked beautiful in a vase in the cottage. And she knew certain tricks to keep them from wilting. But if those silly chits didn't get out her way, the flowers certainly would die!  
  
Her eyes were clear, though a little hurt looking, and held a no-nonsense and determined look. Her hair was mouse brown and frizzy, which was exactly how she liked it, as she had inherited it from her mother and before her. She was short, and plump from many long years of being well nourished, and her face was peach round and ruddy from many a hard day's work. Her feet were tiny, like a newborn baby's, which was what the girls would tease her about.  
  
She was only ten, and they were each fourteen, at least, so she hoped they wouldn't notice that her voice was shaking and her knees weren't holding from the effort it took not to run away. "Get away, you!" she told them firmly. "I need to get home." "Get away, you." They mimicked in high squealing voices. "I need to go home!" "Go away!" she cried shrilly, her voice getting louder. The girls merely laughed and shrieked as well.  
  
Mandy wanted to scream at them, the chits. Every instinct in her yelled for her to use her magic. Big magic. Mandy ignored the voices. They didn't help her solve problems; they only allowed her an advantage a mortal wouldn't have. It wouldn't be fair for her to do anything.  
  
"Look ye, beyond!" shrilled a high voice behind her tormentors. They spun around to see a beautiful lady, dressed all in white silk, with a golden shining circlet resting on her head. "Go on home!" she commanded them, and herded them, like sheep, towards the road. They went, their eyes dazed from the glamour spell that the other girl had used. But Mandy was no fool.  
  
"Lucinda! What are you doing?" she said sharply. Lucinda the Lucid replied quickly. "But they were picking on you, Cousin, darling!" she whined, letting her voice drone on and on. "Don't be silly." Mandy's eyes flickered with amusement, but her eyes never left Lucinda's face. "What makes you think I can't handle myself?" she demanded.  
  
"But-"  
  
"Don't."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Don't."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I meant it, Lucinda, about no unfair advantages. One more time, and I go tell Mother." Mandy snapped. "Is that clear?" " But that's not fair, COUSIN darling." Lucinda muttered balefully. "You're only two centuries old, and you act like you're twenty." Mandy shot her a look, and Lucinda quickly shut up. "You," said Mandy slowly, "are only ONE century. And what is the phrase that Mother always uses?"  
  
Reluctantly, Lucinda said: "Always respect your elders." Mandy smiled. "I didn't hear you." She sang out. "Always respect your elders." "What? I'm sorry, I have a decade of earwax, speak louder." "ALWAYS RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!!" shouted Lucinda. Mandy smiled, unruffled. "That's better. Now don't forget. Tomorrow is Market Day. We need to have love potions up and brewed. Forgetful potions for drowning sorrows. (Make sure you add the honey. We don't need our customers to taste the wax again, Lucinda.) Beauty potions-"  
  
Lucinda brightened. "That's my specialty!" she chimed with considerable excitement. Mandy threw her an annoyed glance. "Is that why one customer came in with a wart on her nose and left with a whole rash of them? And the lady with the thin curls came in, and left with none? And-"  
  
"Oh alright, alright already. I get your point." Said a mutinous and sulky looking Lucinda. "I catch your drift already. Now let's go home." "As long as you don't tattle on me." She added with a ghost of a smile.  
  
"Oh." Said Mandy airily. "I would never dream of meddling in your business." 


End file.
